Shinobi's Creed
by Dirge of Silence
Summary: Naruto/Assassain's Creed Crossover. What if Altair was hired to kill Naruto, what if instead he adopted him and raised him to be a professional killer. Adopted from Yamada Hirozashi.
1. Chapter 1

"Otou-san" Normal Talking

"Otou-san" Normal Talking

_'Dammit Naruto' _Normal Thoughts

"**Oh Naru-kun" **Bijuu/Summoning Speak

_**'I hate this stupid key thing'**_ Bijuu/Summoning Thoughts

/In Some Random Alley/

You see we find one Uzumaki Naruto trying to fall asleep in a small box in cold alleyway. Due to unfortunate circumstances you see, he was kicked out of the orphanage... at the age of three. You see not many people liked him very much due to... well, the inability to see underneath the underneath, long story short he has the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, the lord of demons sealed inside of him. But were getting of subject here. Unknown to Naruto he was being watched, by a certain white hooded man.

_'Is this my target? He's just a child!' _He thought.

Not too soon after he had that thought he noticed a small mob of people heading towards the small boy. He decided to just watch and see what would happen.

"Oh demon spawn... WAKE UP, TIME TO DIE!!" The supposed leader yelled as he kicked the defenseless child.

Naruto woke up startled and gasping for air, "Wha-whats going on!?"

"Your death that's what!" A pink haired woman that the hooded man could only describe as a banshee said as she stabbed the boy in the left leg. He screamed in nothing short of excruciating pain. It was then that the banshee decided then and there that it was time to silence him... so she slit his throat. The man decided that enough was enough and jumped down behind the mob and pushed his way through to the front only to see the sight of the boy being kicked and stabbed several times. He had had enough.

"People tell me why exactly that you're trying to kill an innocent child?" He said barely containing his anger.

"INNOCENT! THAT THING IS NOTHING SHORT OF INNOCENT!" The banshee again sounded.

"YEAH THAT THING KILLED BY BROTHER AND WIFE!" One man shouted.

"_These people are blinded by rage."_ The man thought.

"I see then there is only one thing to do then." He said. Many people started cheering, that is until the man put his hand on the stomach of the pink haired one and she fell over dead.

"Hey you idiot what did you do to her!" Another man yelled.

"This." Was all he said before he tackled the man sat on his chest and stabbed his neck with now revealed hidden blade. "Is there anyone else that would like to die tonight?" He said in an eerily calm tone of voice while releasing a rather large amount of KI (A/N Killing Intent.) focused directly on them. Many of them literally pissed them selves and ran while the others just simply ran.

"I suppose I'd better get you to hospital." He said as he picked up a passed out Naruto and took him to the hospital.

/Twenty eight hour (SLAP!) SORRY SORRY! Two Days Later./

Naruto woke up with nothing short of a terrible headache. At first all he saw was white that was when realization dawned on him. He was in the hospital. Again.

"Oh Naruto-kun your awake, you've been asleep for two days."

Naruto tried to greet the old man Hokage but found that he had no voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto but the doctors said that when you throat was cut your voice box was very badly damaged and that it would take at least five months for it to heal." Sarutobi spoke with no little amount of sadness in his voice. "But enough with the sad things, how would you like to meet the person that saved your life."

Naruto still a little down trodden simply settled for small nod as an affirmative.

"Alright you may come in now!" Sarutobi called out and no sooner that he called out did a man come in that young Naruto could only describe as scary. He was a man of average height, he also wore a hood that cover the top part of his head but you could clearly still see his face and from the looks of it he was only about twenty or twenty-one. His eyes were a dark brown that had a very calm but stern look to them, and his face was no different in the stern sense. The outfit he was wearing was as white as the hospital itself except for his boots and gloves that is witch were a leather brown color. The rest of well the short and easy way to put it, he looked like he was about to start a war, the reason you ask? Well he had a simple long sword strapped to his left hip, a large belt around his abdomen that held several throwing knives, and last but not least a short blade strapped to his back positioned for easy access.

"So this is the boy huh... yes he looks quite strong and has a lot of potential. My name is Altair, and from what Hokage-sama has told me you must be Naruto. I'm very sorry that I did not step in sooner than I did I could have prevented most of your injuries." Altair said sternly but with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes but down to business. Please sign here sir." Sarutobi handed Altair a piece of paper and a pen and then he signed his name where he was told to.

"Congratulations, you are now a shinobi of Konoha and official guardian of one Uzumaki Naruto and as suck your new name is Uzumaki Altair and here are the new keys to your new apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

"Otousan" Normal Speech

"Otousan" Normal Speech

_'Dammit Naruto' _Normal Thoughts

"**Oh Naru-kun" **Bijuu/Summoning Speech

_**'I Hate this stupid key' **_Bijuu/Summoning Thoughts

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****" **Jutsus

/In the Hospital/

Naruto just sat there completely stunned. After all who wouldn't be if someone you just met and saved your life just adopted you right out the blue! _'Did Ojisan just say th-that h-he is m-my O-Ot-Otousan!?'_

Naruto thought wide eyed to himself again completely shocked that is until...

"Ano... Hokage-sama is my musuko alright?" Altair asked a little concerned that his new son is just sitting there. "He isn't saying anything." At that the Hokage flinched remembering Naruto's unfortunate condition.

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news Altair-san, but due to one of Naruto's injuries it will be a few months before he is able to talk again." Sarutobi answered in a sad tone.

"Ah, I see well as long as he heals all will be fine I suppose." He said with his normal stern voice however if you listened closely enough you could here some sadness in his voice.

However in one fell swoop the tense atmosphere was broken with a certain blond haired future Hokage

tackling his new Otousan and hugging him tightly, almost as if he let go he would disappear forever.

"Okay okay Naruto get off." Altair said trying to stifle a chuckle... and failing miserably. Needless to say the aged Hokage was a bit shocked that the man that he perceived to be another version Hiashi (A/N Shudders) was actually showing some emotion. After a good thirty minutes of happy tears from Naruto and a few more chuckles from Altair they finally left to see their new home.

/Streets of Konoha, The Shinobi District/

Naruto and Altair were walking towards the complex that held their new home with Naruto was getting many hate filled glares and no one seemed to acknowledge Altair's presence. One unlucky villager had the gall to throw something at him. Needless to say that didn't work...

/Flashback/

_'So from what the Hokage told me Naruto here has a demon sealed within him, and one the most powerful to boot... I guess that's why the villagers hate him so...'_ He wasn't able to finish the thought when he heard the call of..

"HEY DEMON SPAWN TAKE THIS!!" A stray villager yelled as he threw a sake bottle at the young blond. This however did not go unnoticed or unpunished by his new Otousan. The bottle was caught and crushed.

"Naruto stay here and let me take care of him." Altair whispered to his new son.

Naruto couldn't stop him before he left without a trace. The next thing he knew his Otousan was next to him again telling him to hurry up. The last thing he saw was a crowd of villagers around a dead man with a stab wound in the back of his neck asking what happened to him and others saying he just dropped dead out of no where. He turned to ask his Otousan what happened when he just shook his head no and they kept moving.

/Flashback End/

After a few more minutes of walking, and a bit of 'gentle persuasion' with the landlord to lower the rent they got to their new apartment. It wasn't anything that special to Altair, however for Naruto it was.(A/N Living in an orphanage that hated you and on the street would do that.) In the living room there was a large and slightly curved couch in front of a coffee table and a strange box on top of a stand, (A/N In Altair's POV it was at least.) there was also kitchen connected to the living room the fridge was already fully stocked with food meaning the Hokage was here. There was another strange box (A/N Microwave) a stove and a dinner table. They made their way to the bedrooms and found notes on both their doors that read.

_Dear Altair and Naruto,_

_I the Hokage have taken the liberty of getting you new clothes I knew what Naruto liked but you Altair I had no Idea... so I just got you the same outfit you're wearing now._

At this Altair simply grunted an approval and Naruto laughed inaudible. (A/N Remember he still doesn't have his voice back that includes his laugh.)

_Also I assume that you've found the apartment suitable to your needs? Good._

_Best Wishes,_

_Sarutobi The Third Hokage_

_P.S. Altair I would like to see you tomorrow for skill and placement test concerning your position as a shinobi._

_'That was certainly considerate of the elder one.'_ Thought Altair. "Musuko I would like you to go change clothes go to bed." Was all Altair said before he turned in for the night... and came back out to tell Naruto good night and mumbled an almost inaudible I love you but Naruto heard.. that is before he went into his room to change into some pajamas and falling into a very blissful sleep.

/Three Years Later/

It's been three years now since that 'small' incident and Naruto hasn't been happier. Over the course of two years Naruto was able to accomplish one amazing feat... he saw Altair without his hood. Of course after he did he decided it wasn't anything special, all it was is that he had really short hair. One day however Altair had to discuss something very important with our young blond friend...

/Flashback One Year Ago/

"Naruto what I'm about to tell you, you must never share with anyone else. Not even the Hokage himself." Naruto could tell his father was being a bit more serious then usual, judging by the slightly stricter tone to his voice. "You see Naruto I'm part of a very secretive organization, we only refer to ourselves as The Brotherhood. You see we're an elite group of assassins bent on liberating this world of people who commit evil deeds, and because I'm part of this group I'll have to leave in a few years." At this Naruto started to get slightly teary eyed. "Now, now don't cry Naruto. I'll only be leaving after the first year of the academy is done, so I'll at least be able to walk you there every day and I promise that I'll come back to see you graduate." For the first time in years, Altair actually hugged his adoptive son.

/Flashback End/

Now Naruto was six years old and it was his first day to the academy.

"Now Naruto remember what I told you?" Asked Altair.

"Yes Otousan, and it's to always follow the Shinobi's Creed." You see over the years Altair has taught Naruto the way of the assassin. The most important of witch was the teaching of the Assassins Creed.

However since Naruto heard it he decided to make a Creed of his own, The Shinobi's Creed. Also with a new way of life came a new look... and some new equipment. Now Naruto was wearing a white trench coat that went to his ankles and had the kanji for Creed on the back,(A/N Due to the influence of Altair.) a black sleeveless zip up vest under it, black ANBU style pants tucked into some shin high dark brown boots,(A/N Think Altair's boots.) fingerless dark brown leather gloves that went to about the middle of his forearm and the left one had a hidden blade just like Altair's. Altair also gave him a katana instead of a normal sword like his to hang on his left hip witch had a black hilt with white wrapping and a normal golden guard while the sheath was black as well, and again just like Altair he had a short blade similar to his strapped to his back while Naruto's shuriken and kunai pouch was strapped to his left bicep. However there was one hidden piece to his entire outfit that catch anyone off guard... (A/N Well besides it not being orange that is.) it is that all of it was lined with chain mail.

"And that is?"

"Always use the shadows, never reveal your true ability unless necessary, and never ever take the life of an innocent with out reason."

"That's right now get going, good luck, and remember that first impressions are everything."

"I know I know Otousan. Don't worry so much." Naruto said walking off. That is until...

"You forgot your lunch." Said Altair with a blushing Naruto.(A/N Because he's embarrassed.)

"Thanks."

_'Sigh', I'll never understand that kid.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Assassains Creed**

"Otousan" Normal Speech

"Otousan" Normal Speech

_'Dammit Naruto' _Normal Thoughts

"**Oh Naru-kun" **Bijuu/Summoning Speech

_**'I Hate this stupid key' **_Bijuu/Summoning Thoughts

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **Jutsus

/The Academy, The Shinobi District/

Naruto was a bit nervous as he walked up to the reception desk of the Academy. When the receptionist noticed him, she asked polity (A/N He has his hood up, so that nobody will recognize him) "This your first day sweetie?" Naruto nodded in reply as he did not know how the receptionist would react to the sight of him.

"Your class room is 101 with a Iruka-Sensei, don't worry he's a nice man, just don't anger him", said the receptionist. With that in mind, he decided to sneak into the classroom through the window. _'What better way is there to show them that they_ _are amateurs'_, he thought as he exited the academy.

When he found the window to the right room, he noticed that all of the seats were facing away from the from the direction of the windows. _'Perfect'_, he climbed in through the window and sat quietly at the back of the room waiting for class to start (A/N I love showing people who are up themselves their place).

A few minutes later Iruka walked into the classroom, "Alright class lets take a roll call to see if everybody is here."

"Aburame Shino"

"Here", replied a boy wearing a grey coat and sunglasses. This went on till Iruka reached Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Here Sensei", replied a quiet voice from behind them, that caused the rest of the students to jump out of their skin. When they had managed to calm themselves down, they noticed that there was a bow wearing a white coat sitting at the back of the class. Every one of them was thinking along the lines of _'how'd he get in, he wasn't in the room before we came in.'_

Before any of the nosier students could demand to know how he had gotten in, Iruka started the lesson.

/End of the Day, Streets of Konoha, The Shinobi District/

'_That was a complete waste of time, all we did today was study the best way to eliminate a target in a variety of situations without getting caught, but some of the other students answers were just stupid, especially the Uchiha's' _thought Naruto as he walked home.

/Flashback/

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what the best way is to eliminate the target in a public place", asked Iruka.

"Yes, Sasuke"

"You use a jutsu such as the Great Fireball", said Sasuke.

"Wrong, that would not only give away your position, but would also kill anybody who is surrounding the target thus costing you your mission", replied Iruka.

/Flashback End/

As soon as Naruto walked in the front door to his apartment, Altair snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a headlock, "What have I told you Naruto never let your guard down, so how was your first day?"

"It was alright, if a little boring", replied Naruto as he broke out of Altair's hold on him.

"Well you know it is necessary to become a Genin, now how about a little training before dinner".

/Inside Naruto's Mindscape/

A deafening roar sounded inside of a dark forest as a primordial force awakened. "**It seems that I have a weak container that will just not do**".

/Six Year Time Skip, The Academy, The Shinobi District/

Naruto's time at the Academy was spent in much the same way, after his first year at the Academy Altair did indeed leave for his homeland, though Naruto did occasionally receive a letter every few months. He made some friends and enemies at the Academy, the friends that he made were Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. He tried to make friends with the rest of the class but they either believed that he was a demon child or hated him because he was tying with Sasuke for the Best Student of the Year.

He also noticed that over the past six years that his strength, speed, senses, reflexes and stamina had greatly increased as he aged. Another surprising discovery was that his appearance was changing slightly. His hands appeared to be changing into claws, his eyes gained a feral look, his canine teeth grew longer, his ears were changing into a canine shape as well as sprouting white fur, but the most shocking change was that nine white fox tails were growing out of his spine. Now he didn't think that this was normal so he went to the Hokage who out a seal on them that rendered them invisible, the seal would be taken off when Naruto thought he was ready.

"Alright class today is the day of the Genin exams, you will wait here until you name is called then you will enter through this door here", said Iruka as the class sat down.

This went on until…

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto entered the room where the test was being held. "Bunshin, Please". Naruto created three bunshin.

"Replacement, Please" Naruto switched himself with Mizuki-Sensei.

"Excellent and finally Transformation", Naruto transformed into Altair.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass".

"Alright everybody who passed will you please come again tomorrow to meet your teams, while I will see the rest of you next year", said Iruka as the class left the room.

/The Next Day, The Academy, The Shinobi District/

'_I hope my team will be alright'_ thought Naruto as entered the room to see the rest of the students who passed.

Iruka suddenly appeared through the door right behind him. "Excellent, now that you are all here, I will be telling you your team placements now".

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno", a squeal was heard "and Seta Akane, your Jonin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi".

"Team Eight will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, you Jonin Sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai".

"Team Ten will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Ino Yamanaka, your Jonin Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma".

Naruto asked "What about me Sensei?"

"You failed, Dobe". (A/N Go on guess)

Iruka sent Sasuke a glare "The reason that you are not on a team Naruto is because that somebody specifically asked to train you".

"Why does the dobe get one-on-one training Sasuke-Kun deserves it", screamed the howler monkey with pink fur.

"Enough Sakura, Naruto is getting one-on-one training because there was no room left on any of the active teams", shouted Iruka back at Sakura.

"Who is my Jonin Sensei, Iruka-Sensei", Naruto asked.

"Your Sensei is…"

Be gentle this is the first time I have ever posted anything that I will stick to, constructive criticism is welcomed, but people who have nothing better to do then complain about everything are not welcome

Who should Naruto's Sensei be, please tell me. I have an idea in mind but I want to hear my reader's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Otou-san" Normal Talking

"Otou-san" Normal Talking

hought

'_Dammit Naruto' _Normal Thoughts

"**Oh Naru-kun" **Bijuu/Summoning Speak

'_**I this stupid key thing' **_ Bijuu/Summoning Thought

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Jutsu

/The Academy, The Shinobi District/

"Your Jonin Sensei is…," Iruka was interrupted before he could finish.

"Me," said a tall, brown haired man who held a senbon in his mouth, "come along gaki, I'll introduce myself when we get to training ground 6". Naruto and his new Sensei left the classroom.

"Alright, for the rest of you, your Sensei's will be here shortly," said Iruka as he left the room to hand his reports into the Hokage.

'_Damn I missed his graduation, oh well I'll just have to make it up to him tonight,' _thought a white robed individual that was hiding outside the classroom window.

/Training Ground Six/

"Alright gaki, I'll introduce myself then I want you to do it, My name is Shiranui Genma. My likes are senbon and improving my techniques, which include senbon. My dislikes are people who are uptight and underestimate others. My dream for the moment, is to turn you into are true shinobi", said the now identified Genma.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are practicing my skills that my adoptive father taught me and practicing genjutsu when I have the time. My dislikes are are people who are arrogant because they have an ability or skill that others do not have and finally my dream is to become head of the assassination squad", replied Naruto.

"Ok now usually you would be forced to do the bell test, which most Genin teams only have a 33% chance of passing, however seeing as you do not have any team-mates, I want you to sneak into training ground Seven and steal Hatake Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise without revealing your presence", said Genma.

"But that's impossible, Hatake is basically fused with that book," retorted Naruto in outrage.

"Well its either that or having to return to the Academy," Genma said slyly knowing that would force the Blonde-haired gaki to agree. Naruto just nodded his head to show that he agreed and jumped off into the surrounding greenery in the direction of training ground Seven.

/The Hokage Tower, The Shinobi District/

The Hiruzen Sarutobi was at his desk facing the greatest enemy of all time (Paper Work, how I hate thee) when he felt a presence enter the room, it was well hidden but he wasn't a Kage for nothing. "Reveal yourself ," he ordered. A white-robed individual suddenly shimmered into existence.

"Hokage-sama, I see that you still haven't managed to defeat the dreaded paper work," mocked the individual.

"Altair? Is that you?" asked a shocked Hokage.

"Of course it is, you didn't think that I would return? How is my son going anyway?" asked Altair.

"He is going fine, though you should know that he has changed a little".

"What changes?"

"I think that the Kyuubi has changed him on the genetic level as he now has superior physical abilities as well as some fox-like physical attributes," said Hiruzen as he informed Altair of Naruto's enhancements.

"I'm sure that he's fine, he's had them for nearly six years now, so onto the next order of business, on my missons throughout the world I heard of a very interesting man, a certain Yondaime Hokage, a Arashi Kazama (A/N I know that the Yondaime is really called Minato but this is my story so NNYYAAHH)," spoke a white-robed assassin in a eerily calm voice that started to make the Hokage to sweat.

"R-really w-w-what did you hear," asked a slightly scared Hokage, he did not once forget how dangerous the man infront of him was.

"About his description, he sounds remarkably a lot like my son doesn't he, want to explain that to me".

"Naruto is Arashi's son alright, but you must not tell him that, as Arashi has made a lot of enemies in the other hidden villages, especially Iwa, they would not give up a chance to kill him," Hiruzen said as Altair watched him closely.

"Fine, but when he becomes a Chunin I will tell him who his biological father is," and with that last note Altair left the office and the Hokage let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in.

/Traning Ground Seven/

'_Now where is that silver haired teme, ah there he is,' _thought Naruto as he saw Kakashi sitting in the middle of the training ground reading his porno book. _'What a bloody pervert, hmmm maybe I can use this to my advantage'. _ (A/N Kakashi is going to be like Jiraiya in this regard). Naruto decided that he would quietly make two Kage Bunshins and have them Henge into Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko. The clones would then go ahead and start to loudly make out with each other just outside of Kakashi's radius of hearing, and when he came over to investigate, the clones would the throw a large amount of kunai (he would henge into one and hide amongst the many).

'_Where are those moans coming from, I must know,' _thought Kakashi as he headed in the direction of the sounds, what he came across was something that he would remember for the rest of his days, a very naked Anko and Kurenai WERE FRENCHING right in front of him. Suddenly a twig snapped right under his foot and the two kunoichi faced him _'Oh Bugger' _The two kunoichi the pulled an ungodly amount of Kunai seemingly out of the air and threw them at him. Kakashi hauled ass ut he was still struck by many of the sharp weapons.

/Three Minutes Later, Training Ground Six/

'_I cant believe that actually worked' _thought Naruto as he raced away from the Scene of the crime. He could of sworm though that he heard somebody scream MY PRECIOUS. Naruto returned to Genma who passed him and told him to meet him back here in three days for training.

/The Uzumaki's Apartment, The Shinobi District/

Naruto arrived home to find that his door was slightly ajar, so he unsheathed his long sword and knife. As he entered the apartment he saw Altair standing in the middle of the living room.

"OTOU-SAN" cried Naruto has he leapt and hugged Altair who hugged him back.

"Hey Naruto," said Altair happily before he became serious, "Naruto I think it is time that you officially joined the Brotherhood".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There we have another chapter of Shinobi's Creed finished

Please review there like crack for us authors


End file.
